Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Related technologies in the field of a display device for displaying visual information as an image or a picture in the information age have been developed. Particularly, an example of the display device includes a touch display device having a display panel that may recognize a position where a touch has occurred and touch intensity if a user contacts a display area where an image is displayed, by using a finger or pen or applies a force to the display area. For immediate and mutual communication between a user and a machine, the touch display device is widely used for a tablet PC (personal computer), a smart watch, a watch phone, a wearable device, an electronic diary, an electronic book, a PMP (portable multimedia player), a navigation system, a television, a notebook computer, a monitor, a camera, a camcorder, or a home appliance without limitation to a smart phone, a mobile communication terminal, or a mobile phone.
The touch display device may be categorized into an on-cell type in which a touch panel including touch electrodes for recognizing a touch is provided separately from a display panel for displaying an image and an in-cell type in which touch elements including touch electrodes for recognizing a touch are built in a display panel.
Since the recent display device includes a corner area of a housing and a cover window has a curved (or rounded) shape, improved esthetic design may be obtained due to the more natural shape of the corner area, and a screen of the corner area may be displayed more naturally.